Into you
by The WildeHopps Tales
Summary: Nicholas Wilde. Ex- con man and currently a ZPD officer. He had everything he could ask for... except for the love of a mammal with long ears and beautiful amethyst eyes that will make him go crazy! What is going to happen when finally confesses himself? Just a little one-shot :))


Nicholas Wilde. Ex-con man and currently a ZPD Police Officer. He had everything he could ever ask for thanks to a certain mammal with long ears and a beautiful pair of amethyst eyes he was crazy for. It was Judy Hopps. He had no idea that someone like that dumb bunny could make him fall in love with someone all over again. Sure, he had crushes in the past but it was nothing like the way he desired Judy.

Nick was currently at his house laying on his bed checking his phone, which is what he would normally would do on his days off. He felt a vibration coming from the phone and soon enough he heard his favorite ringtone playing. It was none other than Judy. He picked up immediately with a smile on his face.

"Heeey Carrots!" he said happily.

"Hehe, Hey Nick! What are you doing?" ask the bunny on the other line.

"Just laying around. What about you?"

"Pretty bored. Got any plans for tonight?"

"Not really, why?" He felt a little confused by the question. _Maybe she wants to ask me ou- No, no Nick. Of course she doesn't feel the same way._

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place tonight and watch a movie with me. You think you can?"

"Sure! What time? Want me to bring anything?" He felt a little bit of hope.

"Around 7 o'clock tonight, and it's okay! I have the food already"

"Alright! See ya!"

"See you later Nick!" And with that, the line went dead.

He was happy that he was going to see he was going to see his best friend later, but also nervous. He wanted to tell her how he felt so bad, but was afraid to get rejected and lose their friendship.

Nick got up from his bed and made his way to the closet where he was going to change his shirt. He picked out the light blue shirt that Judy loved so much with some black jeans. _I hope Judy likes it!_ He thought with a smile on his face.

At Judy's Apartment Complex

There was no doubt. Nick was nervous. No, no… not that kind of nervous that something bad is going to happen. He was nervous what Judy would say when he tells her how he feels, but another side of him felt confident that she was going to say yes and they would live happily ever after! You know, those things.

He was just outside her apartment before he took another last deep breath and knocked on her door. Soon enough, the rabbit he loved open the door wearing a green shirt with some jeans. _That's my favorite color! Maybe she is trying to imp- NO NICK! Focus! You're the one trying to impress her! Or something like that…?_

"Hey Nick! Come in!" Judy told the red fox with a smile on her face.

"Hey Carrots…" He said nervously.

Nick always thought that the apartment Judy lived in was not good enough for her, which only consisted of a small kitchen, a small living room. _Maybe I should ask her if she wants to move in with me.. But I'll see how tonight goes._

They both walked into the kitchen to pick up some snacks before their movie night could start. What was weird is that both of them were silenced the whole time. _Is she upset at me? Did i do something wrong? What's going on…?_ Judy interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Huh? Wha..?"

"Nick! You were in lala land or what?"

"Sorry, I'm just feeling nervous…" Nick finally said,

"Is there something wrong Nick? Do you want to talk about it?" Judy said as she put her paw in his arm which totally surprised Nick.

Nick could only nod. Now, he was more nervous than he was ever in his life. I mean how can you not be nervous when you're about to ask the girl of your dreams to go out with you? Or just going to make a serious confession.

Nick and Judy were now sitting in the couch facing each other. Judy just kept looking at Nick worried while Nick kept looking away.

"What's wrong Nick? Come on, you can tell me anything" Judy turn Nick to face her.

 _It's now or never boy. Make your first move._ "Judy, there's something I wanted to tell you and it's been 5 months since I've been wanting to tell you.." He took a deep breath.

"Judy… I'm in love with you. I know it's crazy but you're just so amazing and strong, not to mention you're beautiful. You're the girl of my dreams and I know it's weird because I'm a fox and you're a rabbit, but it's been so long that I could care less of what other mammals say because I'm truly in love with you. I'm so into you." Nick finally confessed.

Judy just stared at him blushing before a small chuckle escaped her throat. "Oh you dumb fox, I don't care what other mammals say either, because I'm also secretly in love with you. Have been since the NightHowlers case."

"Really..?"

"Oh shut up you dumb fox. There's nothing to say, just come here" Judy and Nick started to lean in closer until their lips finally ment in a passionate kiss. Judy wrap her arms around the red fox's neck while Nick wrap his around her waist. There was nowhere they would rather be. After what felt like an eternity, the both of them separated and staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you more than anything in this whole world" Nick said from the bottom of his heart.

"I love you too"

They both cuddle against the couch giving each other sweet kisses eventually. _Maybe the movie can wait…_ Both of the thought.

A fox and a rabbit falling in love. Who knew?

 **Author Note:**

 **Hey guys! So I know it's pretty obvious that I am new to this whole writing FanFiction stuff, so I want y'all to tell me what you thought about the store and the way it was written. If y'all can give any tips on how I can improve, I would love to see them and be able to use them next story. This was just a little one-shot on how I think Nick should ask Judy out. Ever since I saw the movie, I got so obsess with it and I wanted Nick and Judy to end up together, because who doesn't want to see these two dorks in love? Hehe, hope y'all like it and give some reviews on it!**

 **Signing out this story,**

 **-The WildeHopps Tales :))**


End file.
